Abstract/Project Summary PRECLINICAL IMAGING LABORATORY (PCI) The mission of the Preclinical Imaging Laboratory Shared Resource (PCI) shared resource is to enable and foster cutting edge research by providing highly specialized expertise and full services for small animal imaging in a collaborative environment. A new PCC Shared Resource, PCI was initially established at NYU School of Medicine (NYUSoM) in 2011 in response to the growing demands for imaging instruments and additional imaging modalities by NYUSoM biomedical research community. This was achieved by consolidating existing imaging installations as part of the mouse imaging core successfully operated since 1997. Further institutional investment led to the acquisition of additional scanners and to the diversification of imaging modalities to serve NYU researchers, and in particular PCC investigators. Under the expert direction of Dr. Yousseff Wadghiri, PCI provides rodent imaging modalities equivalent to those available for human patients. The Specific Aims of PCI are: Aim 1) To provide expertise in and access to small animal imaging, including MRI, PET/CT, ultrasound, bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging; Aim 2) To provide technical assistance and training to all PCC investigators using imaging modalities; Aim 3) To provide technical support for data analysis and data sharing; Aim 4) To evaluate and implement novel imaging technologies and modalities.